Recueil Drabbles
by Vampirou
Summary: Un recueil de Drabbles entre 100 et 300 mots Multipairing - MultiPerso.
1. Chapter 1 - True Alpha

**Hello la compagnie !**

 **Un petit Drabble sympa et pleins de joie en cette fin d'année ^^"**

 **Pour ceux qui lisent Shade, le chapitre 5 est en écriture, il arrivera sûrement en retard la faute aux fêtes de noël et autre festivité hivernale, je suis désolé. Merci à ceux qui continue de lire en tout cas !**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

** True Alpha **

Le goût du sang chaud dans sa bouche, ses mains recouvertes du liquide visqueux et la jeune fille inerte à ses pieds. Son regard perdu sur le vide, son visage maculé de boue et de sang, Scott avait failli.

Il avait tué, l'innocente jeune fille rousse, elle était belle, la peau pale.

Le cadavre était presque aussi beau, une nature morte aux couleurs fades, mais ravivé par le rouge.

Le loup lécha ses doigts, il aurait dû être assailli par la culpabilité, pourtant, l'indifférence régnait en lui.

Scott se détourna du visage figé par la peur et se dirigea au travers de la forêt pour retourner chez lui. Ses vêtements étaient sales, sentaient la mort et la transpiration.

Les traces du massacre ne l'inquiétaient que peu, étrangement, il voulait que l'on retrouve son œuvre, que l'on se rappelle que c'était lui qui venait de déchiqueter le corps de cette fille inconsciente.

Le True Alpha de Beacon Hills n'était plus, il avait tué.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Bonne journée !**

 **Bisous !**

 **XD**


	2. Chapter 2 - Stiles

**Hello le monde !**

 **Un petit Drabble de No- ah non toujours pas.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

** Stiles **

Le monde s'assombrit soudains autour de lui, plus rien ne semble pouvoir raviver la lumière qui jadis venait de son coeur. La plupart du temps, les autres ne le voient pas, mais ce jour-là, le jour où il a été anéantit, happé par la noirceur, ils l'ont vu.

Longtemps ils ont cru pouvoir le ramener, ranimer son sourire. Chaque jour s'éloignant un peu plus des autres, s'isolant de la meute qu'il avait aimée. L'obscurité dans laquelle il s'enfonçait finirait par l'absorber complètement, piétinant tous les beaux souvenirs, fonçant l'éclat doré de ses yeux.

Vivre maintenant est quelque chose de difficile, savourer la vie et celle qu'elle offre aux autres, ouvrir les bras au soleil alors que tout lui a été volé. Son coeur n'est qu'obscurité et noirceur. Le monde n'est que chaos et souffrance. Et il aime ça. Cette douleur qu'il ressent dans les yeux des autres qui ne peuvent l'aider, le fait vibrer. Proche de la frénésie, il massacre et s'échine à faire du mal autour de lui.

L'ambre laisse place à l'anthracite.

La vie laisse place à la mort.

Stiles laisse place au Nogistsune.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Ouais ...**

 **Est ce que ce recueil ne virerait pas un peu tout le monde devient méchant ?**

 **Allez bisous ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Constellations

**Hello !**

 **Voilà ma participation au Calendrier de l'avent 2017 du Scott's Pack, vous le trouverez d'ailleurs sur le compte ff du pack.**

 **Drabble de 107 mots ( j'y étais presque XD ) du 13 décembre. Plus que 11 jours !**

 **Pairing : Devinez !**

 **Rating : K**

 **Thème : Constellation**

** Constellation **

Jackson n'aimait pas particulièrement l'astronomie pourtant cette constellation là, il voulait l'apprendre par coeur.

Longtemps, le champion de lacrosse l'avait regardé, observé à l'œil nu, cette toile lumineuse. Il avait imaginé pouvoir toucher ces étoiles du bout des doigts. Le blond voulait les relier les unes avec les autres et voir la forme magnifique qui en ressortirait.

Jackson ignorait si c'étaient ces petits points qui l'attiraient ou l'éclat brillant un peu plus haut. Pendant longtemps, il avait essayé de détacher ses yeux de cette beauté laiteuse, s'obligeant à la détester et à lui faire savoir. Mais son cœur.. Son cœur savait à quel point il pouvait l'aimer.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **On se retrouve au plus tard le 19 pour un autre drabble du calendrier. Et possiblement avant pour la suite de Shade.**

 **A vos reviews ;)**

 **Bisous et à bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4 - Cosplay

**Hello les p'tits loups !**

 **Deuxième participation au Calendrier de l'avent du Scott's Pack**

 **Noël approche !**

 **Pairing :Scisaac**

 **Rating K, même si pour la violence du truc j'aurais mis du M XD**

 **Thème : Cosplay, merci à ma libélule (Lydia Martin) pour l'idée :coeur:**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

** Cosplay **

Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout le monde les regardait ainsi. Scott était certain que son pull jaune était celui du Capitaine Kirk, son écusson sur sa poitrine était correcte, il l'avait acheté sur un site spécialisé. D'accord, il n'était pas blond aux yeux bleu comme le héros de l'histoire, mais les gens ne lui jetaient pas des regard haineux juste pour ça, si ?

C'était peut-être Isaac le problème, c'était vrai qu'il aurait fait un meilleur Kirk, mais sa taille rappelant plus celle de Spock, ils avaient trouvé logique de lui donner à lui les grandes oreilles. Isaac avait le pull bleu des scientifiques, il en était certain le vendeur lui avait bien précisé que c'était le même que le Commandeur Spock.

Vraiment, les loups-garous ne voyaient pas où était le problème.

Stiles venait d'arriver dans son costume, sabre laser en main, cape de Jedi sur les épaules. Il le regarda un long moment avant d'attraper Mason, déguisé en Finn, par le bras et de s'en aller. Isaac et Scott les regardèrent s'éloigner et passé sous la banderole " Convention Star Wars".

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Je suis totalement outré XD**

 **A bientôt et bonnes fêtes !**


	5. Chapter 5 - Destiné

**Hello !**

 **Voici le drabble de la bonne année !**

 **Thème :** **D** **estiné**

Merci à AlexyChris et andrea-lenoir-al pour m'avoir prévenu du problème au niveau de la publication.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Le destin. Un concept abstrait. Certains y croient d'autres sont plus septiques.  
Quand on apprend que son destin est tout tracé que chaque action effectuée est écrite à l'avance et qu'on décide de prendre sa vie en main, est ce réellement nous qui décidons où est ce encore une fois un acte prédéfini ?  
On s'accroche à l'illusion que l'on a le contrôle, que notre vie nous appartient.  
Mais quand la destinée, même, est personnifié devant nous, quand elle vous explique que oui tout est écris, mais que chaque choix impact notre vie d'une façon. Qu'il existe plusieurs mondes, que chaque virage en créé un nouveau. Alors on reprend le contrôle et on se dit que de toute manière dans un monde parallèle, on a fait d'autre choix et que peut être ça ne se passe pas mieux pour notre autre nous ou peut être qu'il est aussi heureux que nous ou même plus. Quelque part, on y pense et puis on oublit et on se concentre sur notre destin.

J'ai fait mon choix aujourd'hui. Je lui dirais que je l'aime. Et peut être que dans un autre monde, je ne le fais pas, mais ce n'est pas grave. Parce qu'ici maintenant, c'est moi qui choisis mon destin.

Je monte les marche le plus vite que je peux. Mon cœur va s'échapper de ma poitrine. Je contrôle et en même temps, je me laisse porter par le vent. Je frappe à sa porte. J'ai les mains moites. Il est là, devant moi et je l'aime. J'ai choisi mon destin. Je veux le vivre auprès de lui. Moi Stiles Stilinski, je suis amoureux de Peter Hale et ma destinée est tracée par moi-même. Et peut être un peu par lui maintenant.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Bonne Année le monde !**


	6. Chapter 6 - Banshee

**Hello le monde !**

 **Un autre Drabble dans le même esprit que les deux premiers**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

** Banshee **

Elle hurle la rouquine. Quelqu'un va mourir ce soir. Quelqu'un qu'elle aime. Le cri est un mauvais présage qui nous pourrit la vie pour proclamer la mort. Le messager lugubre grince. Les murmures incessants des voix qui l'appellent, de la mort qui l'abrite. Le chuchotement de la vie qui les quitte. Elle hurle la banshee. Le garçon est mort, éventré par l'homme qui ne s'est pas contrôlé, réduit à l'état de charogne. Elle pleure la rouquine, elle pleure la mort qu'elle a criée. Ça lui brûle la gorge. Ça lui explose les cordes vocales. Ça lui laboure le bide. Ça la tue elle aussi.

Et elle cri encore la gamine. Parce que l'autre s'est arraché le cœur pour couvrir le corps du pauvre garçon.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Bisous les gens !**


	7. Chapter 7 - Victime

**Yo !**

 **C'est encore moi !**

 **0o0o0o0**

** Victime **

Pauvre petite chose fragile. Là, dans cet espace clos et sans fenêtre. Là, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il est seul l'enfant triste. Personne pour l'aider à fuir. Personne pour l'aider à ne plus souffrir. Personne pour l'aider à mourir. Le garçon d'en face est trop stupide pour le sauver. Il crie le petit garçon apeuré. Son père l'a enfermé. Il gratte à s'en péter les doigts, il saigne. Va-t-il enfin quitter ce monde ? Non. Son bourreau a jugé que la punition était finit avant de passer au ceinturon.

Pauvre petite chose fragile. Il devra encore attendre que le grand méchant loup plante ses crocs dans sa gorge pour devenir quelqu'un. Et puis quand il croira que la vie est belle, on lui volera ses amours et ses amis.

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Je pense que vous aurez tous compris de qui je parlais, non ?**

 **C'était sympa, hein ?**


	8. Chapter 8 - Prétentieux

**Hello le monde !**

 **On se retrouve avec un nouveau drabble !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

** Prétentieux **

Ah ! Qu'il est beau avec sa gueule de connard et la bagnole qui va avec. Ils le regardent tous, l'envient. Lui, leur envoie un sourire pleins d'assurance. Mais au fond, on sait tous que c'est un gamin qui pleure. Et il pleure parce qu'il est tout seul, le garçon. Papa et Maman l'oublient à cause du travail. Oh, pauvre petit garçon à la cuillère en argent coincé dans la gorge.

Il se croit supérieur, privilégié. Il pense tout avoir, mais il n'a rien. Il est tout seul, abandonné par les siens qui ne sont pas vraiment à lui. Il a juste été rapporté. Papa et Maman, ne s'en occupent même plus, pourtant le gamin essaye, il veut être le meilleur, il veut les rendre fier. Quel triste sort, les seuls instants où il sera important lui seront volé par un gamin à la gueule de travers.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Dans la joie et la bonne humeur !**

 **Fiouuuuu * file comme le vent ***

 **Bisous**


End file.
